En sus zapatos
by mutemuia
Summary: Las revelaciones solo suscitan más preguntas ["¡Esta Historia es una Misión Completada para El Ministerio de Defensa del Foro El Reino de Clarines!"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

"¡Esta Historia es una Misión Completada para El Ministerio de Defensa del Foro El Reino de Clarines!".

* * *

 **EN SUS ZAPATOS**

La luz siempre le parece que brilla con más intensidad cuando Zen y Shirayuki están en la misma ciudad. Como si así su corazón se permitiera olvidar por un instante que es el segundo príncipe de Clarines, que los documentos de su escritorio se reproducen en cuanto aparta la mirada y que su hermano lo entrena con enigmas y acertijos en los intrincados senderos del gobierno y del poder.

Cuando a Shirayuki y a él no los separan millas y millas, Zen se permite el espejismo vano de ser solo un muchacho enamorado sin responsabilidades. Aunque solo sea un instante, aunque solo dure un suspiro, Zen se recrea en el dulce pensamiento de que ama y es amado. Porque ese fue siempre el deseo secreto y primero de su corazón…

Con el alma alegre y el corazón ligero, Zen encamina sus pasos a los huertos de palacio. El aire huele a albahaca, lavanda y tomillo, a mil flores… La alfombra de verde vivo, salpicada de puntitos de color, y que cultivan con paciencia, mimo y buen hacer los herboristas del castillo, se escalona ladera abajo hasta llegar a los invernaderos. Y allí, no muy lejos, en un claro despejado, el inconfundible rojo de su destino.

Shirayuki está trasplantando matas nuevas de alguna hierba, y de rodillas, sus manos sin guantes sienten la tierra, la nueva vida entre sus dedos.

Una figura se acerca y se arrodilla a su lado, robándole la luz. Shirayuki levanta el rostro, el ceño levemente fruncido, solo para encontrarse a Obi. Zen alza la mano, con sus nombres listos para ser pronunciados, pero su saludo muere a medio camino. Ella sonríe.

Shirayuki le sonríe a Obi con esa sonrisa que Zen tan bien le conoce… Esa que ilumina el mundo, que le nace de dentro, de algún lugar que la desgracia jamás podrá manchar, allí donde reposan los verdaderos afectos.

Y Obi… Oh, dioses… Obi ni siquiera sonríe abiertamente… Sus labios se alzan un poco, en ese gesto ufano y travieso tan suyo, pero —y Zen reza para que sea un engaño de sus sentidos— sus ojos danzan de júbilo a la luz del atardecer. Obi se lleva la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, como hace cada vez que se contiene. _Obi se contiene_ … El pensamiento inquieta a Zen.

Obi partió al alba con un mensaje para los capitanes fondeados en el puerto. Se supone —y una mano helada parece tocarle el corazón— que a su regreso debería presentarse primero ante él con los resultados de su misión. Pero no. Obi no lo ha hecho. Sus pasos —pasos de gato, sigilosos y pacientes— lo han llevado hasta ella.

Shirayuki y Obi no intercambian palabras. No las necesitan. No les hacen falta… El vínculo que hay entre ellos —y que en ocasiones parece tornarse sólido— trasciende el lenguaje de los hombres y se basa en gestos, en miradas, en sonrisas que se transforman en espejos infinitos, en silencios llenos de palabras invisibles… Es el suyo un vínculo nacido de una historia compartida, de esa que han vivido juntos lejos de Zen…

Obi se inclina un poco y acerca el semillero de donde están siendo trasplantadas las nuevas matas. Desde su posición, incapaz de moverse, Zen observa cómo aún en silencio —sí, en silencio, maldita sea— Obi extrae de la tierra el brote con las maneras de un experto, con delicadeza, con respeto por la frágil vida que yace en sus manos…; el modo en que sus hombros, siempre alertas, siempre en guardia, se relajan; la forma en que sus manos rozan las suyas con cada planta que le entrega; sus ojos, llenos de devoción inquebrantable…

Él la ama.

Pues claro que la ama. Es imposible no amarla. No es que él no lo supiera... Y por boca del propio Obi, en términos ambiguos, en circunloquios poco claros, sí… Pero es que Obi realmente _la ama_ … Más allá de los lazos de la amistad, del cariño y del afecto… Y la ama infinitamente más —Zen lo intuye, lo sabe—, porque Obi la sigue amando cuando ya no hay esperanza alguna de ganar su corazón. O a pesar de ello…

Y por primera vez, este amor correspondido suyo (el que lleva anhelando desde antes de la primera traición), a Zen le duele. Y su dolor es una sombra en un día de verano, como la flor marchita en un ramo de novia, es el dolor de la oscuridad derrotando a la luz por primera vez. Porque su dicha es la desgracia de su amigo.

Y a pesar de todo, y de alguna manera, Zen también envidia a Obi. Porque entre Shirayuki y él hay esa infrecuente conexión entre espíritus afines, entre almas viejas que desafían la eternidad, pero destinadas a hallar la bendición de la alegría en otros brazos.

O a no hallarla nunca…

Y es esta una tarde de primeras veces para Zen Wistalia, llena de descubrimientos y de preguntas que semejan abismos, pozos de oscuridad en los que no quisiera mirar.

Si fuera al revés, si Shirayuki no le amara, si correspondiera al amor de Obi, ¿podría Zen ser como Obi? ¿Seguiría amando a Shirayuki más allá de toda esperanza? ¿O volvería a revestirse de aquella coraza de antaño para protegerse de las heridas del corazón?

¿Se haría a un lado y les daría su bendición?

La respuesta le aterroriza…


End file.
